Life Changes For The Best
by bradie webb's no.1 girl
Summary: i am dating andy clemmensen, its my best freinds birthday...will there be chemestry between short stack and my freinds? i wrote for my freind AMBER'S bitrthday, so amber and all u short stack fans i hope you like it.
1. whats in andy's car

I walked down the road to meet amber, she is my best friend and she is crazy about short stack.

I have the biggest secret in the world, im dating Andy clemmensen, he asked me not to tell anyone so that i don't get bashed for taking Andy off the market. Amber soon came into veiw, standing next to a tree in her black skinnies her 'sway sway bradie' t-shirt and her back converse. "amber!" i screamed and she looked up and smiled she ran up to me and gave me one of her famous bone crushing hugs "happy birthday amber" i choked she released me and we began walking down the road i lead her to the old park we used to go too and there was short stack sitting at a bench "Andy" i called out and ran over to him while he got up and ran at me, we met with a hug while amber crash tackled bradie making me laugh so hard that my head spun causing me to collapse in Andy's arms "you ok?" he asked me "yea" i breathed as he carried me over to the bench and sat me down while amber was clinging to a laughing bradie and Shaun just sat there staring at a sandwich that had a bite taken out of it "um you ok Shaun?" i asked he looked up at me "i don't know if i want to eat the rest of my sandwich" he said and i looked at him confused and then to bradie who was having trouble breathing because of his continuous laughter then back to Shaun. "I don't want to kill the mini sandwich men living inside it" he said i looked at him frightened but soon my phone went off and i hurriedly picked it up and answered it to hear Jacinta yelling above the noise in the back ground "where are you?" she yelled

"At our old park" i replied and i heard her yell at someone to 'fuck off' "ok ill be there!"She yelled as she hung up her phone. And i turned to look at amber who was now very relaxed in bradies arms while he patted her head gently. I leaned close to Andy and whispered in his ear "is everything set up?" and he smiled and leaned closer to me "yea" he breathed back and i smiled.

"Oh my god!!!" Jacinta squealed when she saw me sitting next to Andy and Shaun while amber was being cradled in bradies arms. I smiled as she walked over and tried to maintain composure as she sat next to Shaun and hugged him. "Its time!" i yelled and Andy and i got up "everyone follow us!" he called as we started to walk along a path that lead out to the old gardens. They all followed us to the centre of the garden where it smelled strongly of roses and magnolias, there was a table set up with a beautiful cake right in the centre. We all sat at the table, i sat in between Andy and Shaun to keep them from fighting like they did last time i had lunch with them, amber sat next to bradie and Jacinta, amber was deep in conversation with bradie smiling and laughing with him while Shaun and Jacinta sang 'amber and bradie sitting in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g!' Andy and i laughed our heads off at ambers embarrassed expression but we could see she wished what they were saying was true, bradie had noticed so he lent down and kissed her Rosie cheek. Amber froze and i began to worry if she was still breathing which that worry soon disappeared when she threw her arms around bradie and pulled him closer i just smiled as she put her hand on the side of his face and pulled him into a kiss, he responded by wrapping his arms around her waist while she wrapped hers round his neck. It seemed like forever till they broke apart. "God you two get a room!" Shaun yelled and bradie grabbed a handful of ambers birthday cake and threw it at Shaun "no! It's in my hair!" he screamed and i laughed so hard that i fell off my chair and into the dirt. And Andy joined me, his chair falling backwards taking him with it and he laid in the dirt laughing so hard that he started crying. Bradie and amber got up and ran over to the swing set that had flowers growing all over the frame, bradie sat on the swing and amber sat on his lap. They rocked back and forth, amber leaning back into his chest. Jacinta and Shaun had began to climb up into a large tree with Shaun racing up it, Jacinta slipped only to have Shaun grab her wrist to prevent her from falling and pulled her up onto the branch he was sitting on and her wrapped his arms around her. I got up and walked over to the lily pond and stood on the little Warf and looked out over the water, then i felt myself being lifted off the ground and there i was being held off the ground, bridal style in Andy's arms. He stepped forward towards the water "no!" i screamed...all of our friends watched as Andy jumped into the water with me still in his arms, i heard a thump of something hitting the Warf as we entered the water. I burst through the water going for air and looked around looking for Andy "Andy?" i said then i realised Andy had hit his head "Andy!" i screamed and dived down into the green water, i could see his silhouette at the bottom of the pond, i grabbed his arm and pulled him up to the surface "help me!" i cried and bradie came running over and pulled Andy out of the water. I pulled myself up onto the Warf and checked for a pulse...it was there.....but it was faint, i tipped him onto his side an opened his mouth to let some of the water out, then i started doing CPR, Andy responded by coughing up the water that had filled his lungs "hey" he croaked "happy birthday amber" he said regaining his voice and i smiled, i pulled him into a hug and smiled "you scared me Andy" i said softly and he grinned


	2. author note

**hey guys i know i havnt updated my stories, but i have a good reason behind that.**

**my mate lachlan died and i stopped writing my stories for a while.**

**but i promise ill try to update soon**

**(if u want to know wat happened to lachlan send me a message ok, i need to try and get the hurt out of my system)**


	3. PLEASE READ

**Hey guys im soooo sory i havnt updated...but im stuck. and guys no1 i know that reads this story likes it. so pleease if you love this story please tell me or i will stop this story all together . i have alot going on atm and i dont know if i can keep going with any of my stories and i may delete this account if i find it imposible to go on with this. SO PLEASE if you love my stories and want them to keep going let me know...and give me a little help... i cant write so many stories at once.**

**thanks yours faithfuly Bradie Webbs no.1 girl**


End file.
